The Journey to Half-Life 3/Transcript
Prologue *(This prologue with Pirabbid Plant talking to Kamen Rider Powerful) *'Pirabbid Plant': The Heroes are strong! Untrained but stronger than they knows! *'Kamen Rider Powerful': Hmm. Interesting. Find some recruits to join the Rabbid Empire. *'Pirabbid Plant': Yes, my lord. (walks off and then comes back, confused) You are talking about the villains, correct? *'Kamen Rider Powerful': YEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! *'Pirabbid Plant': Okay. *(Pirabbid Plant walks off) *'Kamen Rider Powerful': Good luck. Now, then. (Holds the briefcase) I have the Half-Life 3 in the briefcase with me. No one can stop me. No one. *(Meanwhile) *(Bright Troopers arrives) *'Bright Trooper': Freeze! *(Bright Troopers shoots Supporter) *'Arinca Kakiki': There it is. *'Sora Yukari': Arinca, let's go. *(Hornix Zecter and Boron Zecter arrives) *'Sora Yukari and Arinca Kakiki': Kamen Rider! *'Hornix Zecter and Boron Zecter': Kamen Rider! *(Sora Yukari and Arinca Kakiki transform into Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form and Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form) *'Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form': Alright! *'Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form and Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form': Cast Off! *'Hornix Zecter and Boron Zecter': Cast Off! *(Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form and Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form transform into Rider Form) *'Kamen Rider Boron': Let's go! *'Bright Troopers': Ow ow ow! *(Supporter and Bright Troopers are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Hornix and Kamen Rider Boron': Clock Up! *(Kamen Rider Hornix and Kamen Rider Boron turns invisible) *(Kamen Rider Hornix, Kamen Rider Boron and Supporter are fighting each other) *(Kamen Rider Hornix and Kamen Rider Boron turns back visible) *(Suddenly, someone is slashing Supporter) *'Kamen Rider Boron': What?! *'Kamen Rider Hornix': Rider Sting! *(Kamen Rider Hornix punches Supporter) *(Supporter is defeated) *(Kamen Rider Boron and Kamen Rider Hornix transform back into Arinca Kakiki and Sora Yukari) *'Arinca Yukari': Just now... *'Bright Trooper': New rider... New rider is... *'Bright Trooper 2': It was a new rider. *'Bright Troopers': New rider... *'Sora Yukari': He saved us! We're leaving! *'Bright Trooper': Yes, ma'am! Yes, ma'am! *(Kamen Rider Builder watches Arinca Kakiki, Sora Yukari and Bright Troopers leaving) *'Kamen Rider Builder': Hmm. Not bad. What am I doing? I need to find someone to help me about the Rabbid Empire. *(End of Prologue) Episode *(The episode starts with Mordecai and Rigby in a living room with VALVe merchandise.) *'Mordecai': *groaning* I'm bored. *'Rigby': I know. I need Half-Life 3. *'Mordecai': After all these years, I don't think a Half-Life 2: Episode 3 or Half Life 3. We should face it. *'Rigby': Probably, because half life sucks! *'Mordecai': Half-Life isn't that bad. It's just overrated. I think Team Fortress 2 and the Portal games are better. *'Nate': Team Fortress 2 for the win! *(Zim and Gumball appeared) *'Zim': We would like to agree that Halo is better. *'Gumball': Yeah, Halo's so much better. Call of Duty stinks like filth. *'Nate': Hell yeah, it does. *'Zim': Nate, you said you were 14, turns out your 13, why are you changing your age? *'Nate': I had a talk with the people who made birth certificate. They got my real year of birth, 2000. *'Zim': Well at least there's no Empire trouble. *'Gumball': So Zim and I can continue our loyalty for Benson. *(Darwin appeared) *'Darwin': But wait! There's one real copy of Half-Life 3 hidden in a abandoned building! *'Rigby': Actually we can't cause its stupid. (Looks at Mordecai) Like you! (Pokes Mordecai in the eye) *'Mordecai': AH! *(Rigby laughs) *'Mordecai': Rigby! That game hasn't come out for a decade! *'Nate': You guys can go. Half-Life is overrated. *'Rigby': Mordecai, for being a smart elleck! (Poked Mordecai in the eye) *'Mordecai': AH! How do you like this! *(Mordecai poked Rigby's eye, but no effect) *'Rigby': Nice try Mordo, but I was born with tough and hurt proof eyes, so. (Poked Mordecai's eyes 7 times) *'Mordecai': AAAHHHH!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Acid in your eyes, it is! *'Darwin': Dudes, stop! How are we going to get somewhere with this?! *'Rigby': Darwin will you stay out of this!? (Poked Mordecai's eyes 12 times) And besides, acid doesn't affect my eyes either. *'Mordecai': I should've not treat you like a jerk. *'Rigby': Oh and that spray thing called Dudetime, thats mostly your fault to belive a bunch of women. *'Darwin': Calm down rigby. *(Rigby amd Darwin left) *'Mordecai': I shall find the only real copy of Half-Life 3. *(Cut to Rigby and Darwin) *'Darwin': Rigby, how do you feel about him right now? *'Rigby': He's made me pissed off over this so-called "HL3" thing that is "hidden" in a stupid build! *'Darwin': Rigby, calm down. It's just-- *'Rigby': An excuse for a "game"! *'Darwin': That's right. Are you sure Mordecai handle this all by himself? *'Rigby': Of course, Darwin. He can handle it by himself. *'Darwin': Yeah, you're right. *(With Mordecai) *'Mordecai': Guess, I'm the only guy left. What am I going to do now? (Sees Beast Morphers Keys) Huh, what's this? *(Mordecai picks up the Beast Morphers Keys) *'Mordecai': Hmm. What's this Beast Morphers Keys doing here? Oh, well. Time to put it for safe keeping. *(With Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Jimmy Jones and Chrono Spanner) *'Dan Zembrovski': So, um, guys? *'Jimmy Jones': Yes? *'Dan Zembrovski': Well, I wish we go on another adventure for a quest. *'Chrono Spanner': So do we. *(Anthony smartest 13 year old brother appeared) *'Anthony': Don't worry, guys. We are going on an adventure for the Ultimate Grilled Fried Cheeseburger. *'Dan Zembrovski': What are you talking about? *'Anthony': Well, with this map. (Shows the map) We can find it. *'Troll Moko': How did you find it? *'Anthony': Well, it all started after I did more math. (Clapped his hands 2 times) Flashback please. *(It shows the flashback) *'Anthony': I was working on a new technology, but, suddenly as I step on something. I realize that it was a map as I pick it up. It shows how to find the Ultimate Grilled Fried Cheeseburger. *(Flashback ends) *'Anthony': And that is how I find the map. *'Dan Zembrovski': well, what are we waiting for let's tell the others. *(As they are going to tell the others; the Spybot was there the whole time) *(With Kamen Rider Powerful and Side Eye) *'Kamen Rider Powerful': Hahahahahaha!!!!!! Interesting. *'Side Eye': What's going on, Lord Great and Powerful? *'Kamen Rider Powerful': The heroes are planning to get the Ultimate Grilled Fried Cheeseburger. So the Empire could use it to eat it. *'Side Eye': Can you show the location? *'Kamen Rider Powerful': Yes. (Activates the location) Let's see....... Of course it is on Burger Lands Island an island far away from the city. Now, Side Eye, tell the others. *'Side Eye': Yes, sir. (Left) *'Kamen Rider Powerful': Someday if the Empire get their hands on it. They will eat it. Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! *(Back at the park with Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rayona, Skurd, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko and Amanda Highborn) *'Cooper Daniels': So, that's the map? *'Dan Zembrovski': That's right, Cooper. Anthony showed us. *'Rayona': So, where does that Ultimate Grilled Fried Cheeseburger located? *'Troll Moko': Burger Lands Island. *'Eunice': What's a Burger Lands Island? *'Jimmy Jones': It's an island far away from the city. *(Anthony arrives) *'Anthony': Alright, guys, I'm here. *(Janet van Dyne arrives) *'Janet van Dyne': Excuse me. You're Anthony? *'Anthony': Yes. Who are you? *'Janet van Dyne': My name's Janet van Dyne. I am husband of Hank Pym and mother of Hope Pym. I contact you at the island. *'Anthony': Okay, then. *'Janet van Dyne': I need someone to help me? *'Eunice': Don't worry. Me and Troll will help you. *'Janet van Dyne': Great idea, Eunice. *'Troll Moko': You guys, go. We'll contact you as soon as possible. We will teleport you there. *'Eunice': Ready when you are, guys. *'Anthony': Right. Let's do this. *(Back with Mordecai) *(Mordecai has arrived at the abandoned building) *'Mordecai': There it is. The abandoned building. Now, time to find the Half-Life 3. *(At Burger Lands Island) *'Jimmy Jones': Whoa, check it out. *'Amanda Highborn': Whoa. It's so unreal. *'Lucy Mann': WOW! *'Kenneth Tennyson': There it is the Burger Lands Island. *'Chrono Spanner': Wow. Hard to believe this is been for thousand years. *'Rayona': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Dan Zembrovski': We need to hurry. Let's check out the map. We'll be head it out right into the center of the island. At least won't be traffic worried about. *'Skurd': Yeah. You've got that right. *'Chrono Spanner': The Ultimate Grill Fried Cheeseburger could be anywhere. We should be clearing visible once we get close. *'Cooper Daniels': Whoa. Get a lot a that thing. *'Amanda Highborn': Hey, I thought the island supposed to be deserted it. *'Jimmy Jones': Oh, man. It's the Empire. They must be cover the Ultimate Grill Fried Cheeseburger. *'Anthony': Get out of here. I'm trying to distract them. *'Chrono Spanner': Are you sure? *'Anthony': Don't worry about me. I'll handle this and we'll meet at the statue. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. Be Careful. Come on, guys. Let's go. *'Anthony': Good luck, my friends you gonna need it. *(At Dungeon) *'Mordecai': Wow. So this is a dungeon. How am I going to find that HL3? *'????': Maybe we can help. *(Mordecai turned around, revealed to be Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Stricklander, Nomura and Angor Rot) *'Mordecai': Yellow Diamond?! Blue Diamond?! Heinz Doofenshmirtz?! Stricklander?! Nomura?! Angor Rot?! What are you doing here? *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Janet van Dyne': Say, Troll, Euince, where's Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Manny, Helen, Rad, Kai, Randy and Howard? *'Troll Moko': Ben and Rook are gonna take of something. Gwen is still at Friedkin University. Kevin is at his garage working as a mechanic. Manny and Helen are on their assignments. Rad is at his secret mission. Kai and her grandfather, Wes are exploring. Randy and Howard are busy at their hometown. *'Janet van Dyne': Oh. I wonder how they doing? *'Eunice': They could handle it all by themselves. *(With Ben Tennyson) *'Ben Tennyson': I don't know if this is such a good idea. I'm kind of getting used to the whole "Omnitrix is unpredictable when I need it most" thing... *'Driba': Did you compensate for the temporal variance? *'Blukic': Of course I did. What do you think I've been doing? *'Driba': With you it's hard to tell. *'Blukic': True genius is often difficult for the less-intelligent to understand. *'Pakmar': Ben Tennyson! (Spits) Your heroic deeds have once again destroyed Pakmar's property and/or place of business! *'Ben Tennyson': Uh... sorry. This is a really accurate simulation! *'Driba': Give me that! You're doing it wrong! *'Blukic': I am not! I'm following the instruction manual! *'Driba': There is no omnitrix manual! That's a sumo slammers car game manual! *'Blukic': Oh. That explains why it's so complicated. *'Driba': The green wire's connected to the time node... *'Blukic': ...And the time node's connected to the DNA matrix amplifier... *'Driba': ...And the DNA matrix amplifier's connected to my overalls. Oops. *'Max': How about it, guys? Are you ready to upload the program to the Omnitrix? *'Blukic': Almost there... *'Driba': Yes. Just keep them busy for a while longer. *'Max': (Sighs) Alright, Ben and Rook, I wasn't going to throw anything big at you today but, since we have time... *'Ben Tennyson': One of Animo's giant ants? Ha. Piece of cake. *'Blukic': Activating program in five, four, three, two... *'Rook Blonko': Ugh. That was quite unpleasant... ...and somewhat confusing as well. Ben! It is good to see you. I think something went wrong with the experiment... *'Four Arms': Experiment? *(Four Arms transform back into Young Ben) *'Young Ben': Dude, am I supposed to know what you're talking about? Or who are you? Well, never mind. In about five seconds, the place is gonna be overrun with bad guys. Stick with me if you want to get out of here in one piece. Don't worry... I'm a superhero. Whoa that whatchamacallit is pretty cool! Bet it took a lot of training to learn to use it. *'Rook Blonko': Proto-Tool. And, yes. I had the standard course of plumber training at the academy. *'Young Ben': Think maybe I could try it sometime? *'Rook Blonko': No. This Malware, you have encountered him before? *'Young Ben': Yeah. He can get the abilities of any piece of tech by just touching it, then the tech turns into dust. Pretty dangerous stuff. *'Rook Blonko': Yes. We should definitely be cautious. Maybe Feedback could help. This looks like something Feedback can handle. I think Feedback would be very useful in this situation. *'Young Ben': I think we lost him. *'Rook Blonko': Yes. But I think he found us. *'Malware': I see you have recruited some assistance this time, Ben Tennyson. No matter, I have grown weary of your repeated attempts to defeat me. This ends here. *'Rook Blonko': Ughhh! *'Malware': Powerful! This technology is like nothing I'e encountered before... *'Rook Blonko': The Proto-Tool... *'Young Ben': It's history! Malware absorbed its technology. We'd better get out of here before he starts using all your tracks against us! *'Malware': With this new technology, you'll need more than your unarmed friend to defeat me. *'Past Max': ...Which is where I come in! *'Malware': Aaaaaaagggggghhhh!!!!! *'Rook Blonko': Magister Tennyson! It is good to see you. *'Past Max': Do I know you? *'Young Ben': Yeah. I said the same thing. *'Rook Blonko': Well... I know both of you. Or at least I will know you. Wait! Blulic and Driba's experiment! It must have somehow created a temporal anomaly. *'Young Ben': Are you saying you're from the future? *'Rook Blonko': I suppose I am. As was the Proto-Tool Malware absorbed. *'Past Max': That's not good. There's no telling what Malware will be able to do with that kind of tech. *'Rook Blonko': You are familiar with the Proto-Tool in this time period? *'Past Max': We just got it up and running. Here. You're going to need this more than I am. But be careful! It's the only one we've got. *'Rook Blonko': Thank you. I will return it to you when I manage to find a way back to my own... *'Four Arms': Rook! Where have you been? *'Rook Blonko': That is difficult to explain... *'Ben Tennyson': Well, never mind. In about five seconds, this place is gonna be overrun with bad guys. We've gotta get out of here! *'Rook Blonko': Maybe one of your larger alien forms could put that object. *'Pakmar': Pakmar's shop! It's ruined!... Oh, Ben Tennyson. I should have known. *'Ben Tennyson': Yeah. Sorry about that. We'll be more careful next time! *'Pakmar': Next time? Next time?! There's always a next time with you! (Spits) Why does there have to be a next time?! *'Rook Blonko': No... But it does look somehow familiar... *'Ben Tennyson': What the...? Yeah, you'd better run! *'Khyber': Interesting. I thought the young plumber was out of the picture. Don't worry, old friend. You'll get another opportunity soon enough. Malware might be in charge... but I will not allow even him to deprive me of my greatest trophy--Ben Tennyson. *'Ben Tennyson': That's some story. Getting his hands on the Proto-Tool must be how Malware got the ability to change tech into different form instead of just absorbing it. That's why he's so powerful now. *'Rook Blonko': My inadvertent intrusion into the past seems to have created an alternate timeline. We must undo the damage. *'Ben Tennyson': Well, I guess if Blukic and Driba broke the timeline, they can fix it. Unfortunately, they were captured by Psyphon while they were out scrounging for parts and stuff. He's holding them somewhere in Gas Town. *'Psyphon': Ben Tennyson... and his blue-ish sidekick. I knew you'd eventually show up to free your little friends. As it turns out, they have already served their purpose. You can have them... ...if you survive, that is. *'Driba': Yes... It's possible that Rook's time jumping is related to the experiment you described. *'Blukic': Of course, this being an alternate timeline, we don't remember being involved in such an experiment. *'Ben Tennyson': So, can you recreate it or not? *'Driba': Yes. Possibly. *'Blukic': Definitely. Maybe. *'Ben Tennyson': Are we waiting because...? Look, things have been a lot more dangerous here than they usually are. Malware is pretty much running the show these days. Rook and I'd better get out there and try to find out what he's up to... *'Rook Blonko': Good idea, B... Ben. *'Young Ben': I thought you went back to your own time or something. *'Rook Blonko': I did. In a manner of speaking. Apparently, it was not a permanent condition. Something has happened to the future, and I... *'Young Ben': We'll have to worry about that later. After you disappeared, we ran into Dr. Animo. He's up to something and, when we tried to find what, he captured Grandpa Max and headed for the Nuclear Plant! We have to rescue him! *'Rook Blonko': Of course. Lead the way. *'Past Max': Ben! Rook! Get out! It's... *'Young Ben': Woah! That was close! *'Past Max': What you've said about the alternate future fits with what we've seen here. Absorbing the tech from the Proto-Tool made Malware very powerful. He's only just stating to use his new abilities to his advantage. *'Young Ben': And, if he's powerful as you say in the future, maybe we should come up with a way to take him down here. Before he goes all metamorphic on Bellwood. *'Rook Blonko': A reasonable plan. I would like to help... for as long as I am able to remain in this timeframe, that is. *'Young Ben': Cool! We make a great team. I bet you and teenage me must be a well-oiled machine in the future! *'Rook Blonko': I am not sure I would say that, exactly... *'Ben Tennyson': Good! You're back, I was gonna handle this alone, but it's always good to have somebody else around to distract the bad guys while I do my thing. *'Rook Blonko': Well-oiled machine. *'Ben Tennyson': Huh? *'Rook Blonko': Never mind. *'Ben Tennyson': So while you were slacking off in the past, I've been busy. I tracked one of the flunkies working for Malware to this entrance tunnel that leads to undertown. From what I've heard on the street, this guy is testing some kind of powerful tech for Malware. Nobody's seen able to tell me what it is, but if Malware wants it, we need to stop him from getting his Pseudopods on it. *'Ben Tennyson': You know what's weird? You remember meeting young me, but I don't remember meeting you when I was young me. I don't get it. *'Rook Blonko': Time travel is difficult concept to grasp. It is the only subject I had difficultly with in the Plumber Academy. Although I seem to be getting quite good at it. *'Rook Blonko': Is it possible this region is not entirely stable... *'Ben Tennyson': True... but I have a feeling that's no earthquake. *'Pakmar': No. Not again. Why here? Fight somewhere else! *'Ben Tennyson': No, can do, Pakmar. But don't worry, I have everything under con-... *'Pakmar': Aaaauuuuggggh! *'Ben Tennyson': For the record, that wasn't my fault! Blukic? Driba? What was that thing? *'Blukic': A morphic generator. *'Driba': They're used to transform inert matter into solid holograms, for combat simulations, like the ones in the plumber training room, but this one was better, we built it when he kidnapped us. *'Rook Blonko': Why would you build anything for Malware? *'Driba': Because it's harmless. Malware can't hurt anyone with holograms. *'Ben Tennyson': No... but with the power he got from the Proto-Tool, he can change things instead of destroying them. Right now, he can only affect tech. But if he absorbs the ability to transform inert matter... *'Rook Blonko': ...He can transform anything he touches. *'Blukic': Oh, we hadn't considered that. If we had, we wouldn't have built it. *'Driba': Or the other two, either. *'Ben Tennyson': There are three of them?!?! We need to find those other two generators. Fast! *'Past Max': We've analyzed the data that Rook brought back from the future. The scans showed that the generators are buried in a vault under hundreds of feet of rock. *'Rook Blonko': Yes. They are completely inaccessible. *'Past Max': In the future, yes. But in our time, that location is directly below the fullerton building... *'Young Ben': ...which is still under construction! It's mostly just a big hole right now. *'Rook Blonko': But the generators are not there yet. *'Past Max': Those devices I gave you are designed with coded triggers that can only be set off by Ben's alien forms. If you plant the explosives in the construction site in this time period, they'll still be there in the future. *'Young Ben': And when Rook green-flashes back to his time, all he has to do is get older me to set off the bombs! Come on, Rook... We've got some bombs to plant! Great. Looks like Dr. Animo is up to something in this neighborhood. He is all the giant mutant bugs. *'Rook Blonko': Perhaps Wildmutt can see us this situation. Maybe if you changed to Arcticguana he could assist us. *'Young Ben': Okay. The explosives are all set. You guys should be ready to go when toy ge back to the future. Or present. Or whatever you call it. *'Rook Blonko': Ben... you... younger you... and I planted at the site where the morphic generators are hidden. If we detonate the bombs, we can destroy the generators. *'Ben Tennyson': Great! Let's get moving! *'Rook Blonko': One of your stronger aliens should be to pull that object. *'Ben Tennyson': Um... well. Guess, we showed him! *'Rook Blonko': Showed him what? *'Khyber's Panuncian': (Whimpers) *'Khyber': Yes, I know my friend. You want to fight. But I feel that Ben Tennyson and his friend are on the verge of shifting the balance of power. I was content to serve Malware as long as it was benefical to me, but perhaps it is time to let him fend for himself. But fret not. Someday, I will add Ben Tennyson to my trophy of Khyber the Huntsman. *'Rook Blonko': Cannonbolt could be useful here... If only you had an alien form that could a block or a bridge... *'Ben Tennyson': Generators destroyed... check! *'Pakmar': (Sighs) Does Pakmar have a sign on his back says, "Kick Pakamar when he's down?" Sheesh. I give up. (Spits) Pakmar out. *'Ben Tennyson': I feel bad for that guy. I really do. *'Rook Blonko': Ben, we need to find a way to restore the proper timeline before Malware controls all of the tech in your world. *'Ben Tennyson': Too bad we can't bring past and present Malware together. Maybe they'd accidentally absorb each other. *'Rook Blonko': Excellent idea! We should get to work on a plan right away! *'Ben Tennyson': How... I was just kidding. How... Man... I am never gonna get used to that. *'Past Max': Getting two Malwares to absorb each other is actually a pretty good idea! *'Young Ben': Don't sound so surprised! I come up with lots of good ideas! And, apparently, I still will in the future. *'Past Max': Is this going to work, we'd have to lure both Malwares to the same physical spot in the two timelines. Our best bet would probably be the place where Rook first appeared. The barrier between the present and future is already weak there. *'Rook Blonko': But how will we lure Malware to that location? *'Young Ben': Nothing artiracts Malware like tech... The more unusual the better. And if it's weird tech we need, I know just where to find it! While you were else... when... me and Grandpa Max tracked one of those big bugs back here. It's gotta be Animo's lair. *'Rook Blonko': Okay. And we are breaking in because...? *'Young Ben': Because Malware is attracted to weird, unique tech, and nobody's is weirder or uniquer than Animo's. *'Rook Blonko': But is this not awfully dangerous? *'Young Ben': Relax, Rook. What could possibly go wrong? *'Rook Blonko': Someone told me you should never say that. *'Dr. Animo': I have to hand it to you, Tennyson--you and your new partner are very persistent. I would have thought my insect friends would have stopped you by now. But no matter, I'll take care of you myself. And I won't fail! *'Young Ben': Check it out! A portable version of Animo's mutant ray! This'll attract Malware for sure. The cave where you first appeared in this timeframe isn't far from here. Let's go! There! Now all the have to do is wait for Malware to show up. *'Rook Blonko': Malware might be attacked by that tech... but we failed to take into account what it was designed to attract. *'Malware': Ben Tennyson... and the other one, as well. If you plan to stop me from absorbing the technology, you are wasting your time. *'Young Ben': Yeah? Well, we'll just see about that! *'Malware': Aaaaaaggggghhhh! *'Heatblast': Rook...Go! I'll hold him in here as long as I can! *'Rook Blonko': Ben, the earlier version of Malware is now in the cave where I first appeared in the past. Now, we have to lure the Malware of this time to the corresponding location so that Blukic and Driba can activate their program and merge the time periods. *'Ben Tennyson': That would be the training room in the Plumber Headquarters. I shut down the base and sealed it off when things started getting bad. I didn't want Malware to find it. *'Rook Blonko': Then, obviously, we will have to come up with a new plan. We cannot allow Malware to access the base. *'Ben Tennyson': Actually, we have to. Malware wants a morphic generator, and the only one left is exactly where we need him to be. *'Rook Blonko': You cannot be serious. This is very risky... *'Ben Tennyson': We're never going to fix this time travel mess unless we take out both Malwares. If ever there was time to take a risk, it's now. That's weird. The elevator usually goes directly go to the control room. How did we end up in the power core? *'Rook Blonko': I think I know. *'Ben Tennyson': Leave it to Malware to be fashionably early. Come on... we have to get to training room as fast as we can! *'Blukic': Activating program in five, four, thr... *'Driba': Now! *'Ben Tennyson': Who's more foolish, Malware? The fool or evil mechamorph that follows him? Blukic? Driba? *'Malware': I don't know why you persist in fighting me! You cannot win! *'Young Ben': Not alone, maybe... but I'm not alone! *'Driba': Temporal realities are merging! *'Blukic': Malware from the past is shifting into our timeframe! *'Young Ben': Later, Rook Kick their butts! Wow. As cool as I am now, I thought I'd be way cooler than that in the future... *'Ben Tennyson': Wow. I was kind of full of myself as a kid. Glad I grew out of that, huh Rook? *'Rook Blonko': If you say so. Come on. Let's end this! *'Malware': Noooooooo!!!!!! *'Blukic': Activating program in five, four... *'Rook Blonko': No!!!!! *'Blukic': Uh... what? *'Driba': What do you mean, "No"? Don't you want us to fix your omnitrix? *'Ben Tennyson': I think things are just fine just they way they are. Now.. delete that program. From here on, I'm done messing around with the omnitrix. *'Driba': Hmmm. Azmuth was right. He is insufferable. *'Rook Blonko': Ben... Malware. Do you remember...? *'Ben Tennyson': Yup. Every bit of it. *'Rook Blonko': But Blukic and Driba do not. *'Ben Tennyson': I guess since we were the only ones caught in the blast, it only affected us. I'm thinking it's probably best that -- just this once-- we keep the fact that I saved the universe from total annihilation to ourselves and forget this ever happened. *'Rook Blonko': Agreed. It would be difficult to explain in any case. *'Ben Tennyson': I think we've had enough training for today. I say we get out of here. Mr. Smoothy's on me? *'Rook Blonko': I do not see anything on you. *'Ben Tennyson': Not on me... on me. It's an Earth Expression? Hello? *'Rook Blonko': Hello! You earthlings have a lot of strange expressions. But a smoothy would be refreshing right now. Will you buy some for us? *'Ben Tennyson': That's what I...! (Good Natured Chuckle) Never mind. Come on... *(With Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman) *'Randy Cunningham': New Grave Puncher game, Howard! This is gonna be honkin' Bruce! *'Howard Weinerman': Punch-down in 5...4...3...2..1... *'Randy Cunningham': WHAT THE JUICE?! Grave Puncher is attacking the real world?! This has the Sorcerer's stank all over it! And I'll bet my last Ninja Ring those bots are from McFist! Hit me with some wisdom, Nomicon... before Norrisvlle is permanently pixelated! The beacon of hope is sometimes the least expected hero. Huh? What the honk does THAT mean?! *(Randy Cuunningham puts on the Ninja Mask on to turn into The Ninja) *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': Looks like it's Ninja O'Clock! *'Howard Weinerman': They're trashing Whoopee World! Do something! Now! Heidi's Me-Cast says there's pixel monsters overrunning the school! H'oh-boy...the WHOLE TOWN is turning into pixels! Check it out -- a binky -- lighty thing! *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': Howard! That must be the beacon the Nomicon was talking about! Time to stop this Punchademic! *'Howard Weinerman': Okay, but keep an eye on me while I set this thing up! Monsters spotted on the street AND World! Don't forget to watch my back, Cunningham. This is not totally not the time to N.N.S.! Something especially wonk is happening at the school! Attacks in the streets! Cunningham, we need more beacons! What the juice?! Stanked Grave Puncher is destroying the school! *(After Stanked Puncher is defeated) *'Howard Weinerman': We did it, Cunningham! Those shoots didn't know what hit 'em! *'Randy Cunningham': Thanks, Howard! You're a great sidekick! *'Howard Weinerman': Hmmm... I was gonna say the same thing about you. *'Randy Cunningham': That's why I said it first, buddy. *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Janet van Dyne': You're right. Say, look what Anthony found. *'Troll Moko': What did he find? *(They see the Gateway) *'Eunice': What's that? *'Janet van Dyne': It's a Gateway. *'Troll Moko': What's a Gateway? *'Janet van Dyne': A Gateway is a dimensional vortex, or portal, that leads to the many locations. *'Eunice': Oh. What's that in that Gateway? *'Janet van Dyne': That's the Keystones. *'Troll Moko': What's that? *'Janet van Dyne': Keystones are special items that enable special modes. This it has Scale Keystone, Chroma Keystone, Locate Keystone, Shift Keystone and Elemental Keystone. This Elemental Keystone has Fire, Electricity, Water and Earth. Also, Anthony found a Keystone Activator. *'Troll Moko': Oh, okay. (To Audience) We'll be back in just a moment. *(With Finn Rabbid, Ziggys and Promethean Runner Knights) *(INZECTroopers, Sam Welsh and Jeff Amell arrives) *'INZECTrooper': This is the INZECT. We have you surrounded. *'Sam Welsh': We won't Rabbid Empire have their way. *'Jeff Amell': We'll eliminate you! *'Finn (Rabbid)': Make me! *(Neptone Zecter and Gozones Zecter arrives) *'Sam Welsh and Jeff Amell': Kamen Rider! *'Neptone Zecter and Gozones Zecter': Kamen Rider! *(Sam Welsh and Jeff Amell transform into Kamen Rider Neptone and Kamen Rider Gozones) *'Neptone Zecter and Gozones Zecter': Change Beetle! *(Kamen Rider Neptone, Kamen Rider Gozones, INZECTroopers, Finn Rabbid, Ziggys and Promethean Runner Knights are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Neptone and Kamen Rider Gozones': Rider Beat! *'Neptone Zecter and Gozones Zecter': Rider Beat! *(Kamen Rider Neptone and Kamen Rider Gozones slashes Ziggys and Promethean Runner Knights) *(Ziggys and Promethean Runner Knights are defeated) *(Kamen Rider Builder arrives) *'Kamen Rider Builder': Stop! I've come to defeat you , Finn (Rabbid). *'Finn (Rabbid)': What are you talking about? *'Kamen Rider Builder': You're still playing dumb? Shall we begin the experiment? *'Finn (Rabbid)': I don't know who you are, but don't get in my way! *(Finn Rabbid and Kamen Rider Builder are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Builder': I might not look like it, but I'm a pacifist. But, that's how you're gonna be, I've got no choice. *'Builder Driver': Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match! Are you ready? *'Kamen Rider Builder': Builder Up! *'Builder Driver': The Shining Destroyer GorillaMond! Yeahhh! *(Kamen Rider Builder transform into GorillaMond Form) *'Kamen Rider Builder GorillaMond Form': The laws of victory are set. *'Finn (Rabbid)': What's that supposed to mean?! He's tough! *'Builder Driver': Ready, go! Vortex Attack! *(Kamen Rider Builder GorillaMond Form punches Finn Rabbid) *(Finn Rabbid is now weaken) *'Finn (Rabbid)': You may have won. I will be back you'll see. Always. *(Finn Rabbid walks away) *'Kamen Rider Neptone': Who are you?! *'Kamen Rider Builder GorillaMond Form': Kamen Rider Builder. You don't need to thank me. Pleased to meet you. See you! *(Kamen Rider Builder GorillaMond Form walks away) *(Scott Tadokane, Yuri Mika, Rina Taratina and Soka Haruka arrives) *'Scott Tadokane': Commanders! *'Kamen Rider Neptone': Scott, Yuri, Rina, Soka. *'Yuri Mika': What happened? *'Rina Taratina': You're okay? *'Kamen Rider Gozones': We're fine. *'Soka Haruka': Who was that new rider? *'Kamen Rider Neptone': Kamen Rider Builder. *(Back with Mordecai, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Stricklander, Nomura and Angor Rot) *'Mordecai': So, let me get this straight. You're spies of the park? *'Yellow Diamond': That's right. *'Blue Diamond': We were giving the heroes important intel about the Rabbid Empire. *'Mordecai': You do? *'Heinz Doofenshimrtz': Yes. We decided to help you to find that HL3. *'Mordecai': Okay. *(Anakin Skywalker Bird, Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird, Padme Bird, Yoda Bird, Jar-Jar Binks Bird, C-3PO Bird, R2-D2 Bird, Mace Windu Bird, Kit Fisto Bird, Plo Koon Bird, Ki-Adi-Mundi Bird, Jedi Youngling Bird, Clone Trooper Birds, Zeb Bird, Kanan Bird, Sabine Bird, Hera Bird, Ezra Bird, Chopper Bird, Cikatro Vizago Bird, Vizago Droids, Agent Kallus Bird and Maketh Tua Bird arrives) *'Anakin Skywalker Bird': You're talking about the HL3? *'Mordecai': Exactly. You're the counterparts of the Angry Birds? *'Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird': Why, yes we are. *'Padme Bird': We also found something. *(Anakin Skywalker Bird, Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird, Padme Bird, Yoda Bird, Jar-Jar Binks Bird, C-3PO Bird, R2-D2 Bird, Mace Windu Bird, Kit Fisto Bird, Plo Koon Bird, Ki-Adi-Mundi Bird, Jedi Youngling Bird, Clone Trooper Birds, Zeb Bird, Kanan Bird, Sabine Bird, Hera Bird, Ezra Bird, Chopper Bird, Cikatro Vizago Bird, Vizago Droids, Agent Kallus Bird and Maketh Tua Bird shows Mordecai, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Stricklander, Nomura and Angor Rot a Fire Nation Lightsaber, Earth Kingdom Lightsaber and Water Tribe Lightsaber) *'Stricklander': What did you got there? *'Yoda Bird': It's a Fire Nation Lightsaber, Earth Kingdom Lightsaber and Water Tribe Lightsaber. *'C-3PO Bird': It belongs to the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe. *'Mace Windu Bird': We all found it. *'Kit Fisto Bird': Oh, that's right. Can we all help you to find the HL3 togther? *'Mordecai': Yeah, the more the merrier! (To Audience) We will return in a moment. *(With Kamen Rider Virus) *'Kamen Rider Virus': So, this is it. Soon all worlds will be the Rabbid Empire's. *(Someone shoots Kamen Rider Virus) *'Kamen Rider Virus': Huh? *(Kamen Rider Virus turned around, revealed to be INZECTroopers, Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form, Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form and Bright Troopers) *'Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form': You cur, you're not a INZECT Rider are you? Who are you? *'Kamen Rider Virus': My name's Kamen Rider Virus. I am Lord Great and Powerful A.K.A. Kamen Rider Powerful. *'Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form': Lord Great and Powerful? You are the servant of Lord Great and Powerful A.K.A. Kamen Rider Poweful! *'Kamen Rider Virus': Indeed. It's hard to be famous. *'Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form': What was that? Let's go, Arinca! *'Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form': Roger! *(Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form, Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form and Kamen Rider Virus are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Virus': You'll think you can defeat the Rabbid Empire? Think again. *(INZECTroopers, Bright Troopers, Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form and Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form look at each other confused.) *'Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form': So what?! *'Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider Virus': They need new recruits to join the Rabbid Empire to stop the heroes. *'INZECTrooper': But you didn't ask us anything... *'BrightTrooper': He didn't ask us anything. *'INZECTrooper': He didn't. *'Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form': What's the meaning of this?! *'Kamen Rider Virus': Those... idiots... Don't ask me! Collectors! *(Collectors arrives) *'Collector': We're here for you, Kamen Rider Virus. *'Kamen Rider Virus': Finally. Let's do this. *'Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form': You're screwing with us! *'Boron Zecter and Hornix Zecter': Cast Off! *(Kamen Rider Boron Masked Form and Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form transform into Rider Form) *(Kamen Rider Boron and Kamen Rider Hornix turns invisible) *(Kamen Rider Boron slashes Kamen Rider Virus and Collectors) *(Kamen Rider Hornix punches Kamen Rider Virus and Collectors) *(Kamen Rider Boron and Kamen Rider Hornix turns back visible) *'Kamen Rider Virus': I'm counting on you, Collectors. *(Kamen Rider Virus runs away) *'Kamen Rider Boron': Rider Cutting! *'Boron Double Calibur': Rider Cutting! *(Kamen Rider Boron slashes Collectors) *(Collectors are defeated) *'Kamen Rider Boron': Where'd he go?! *(Back with Mordecai, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Stricklander, Nomura, Angor Rot, Anakin Skywalker Bird, Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird, Padme Bird, Yoda Bird, Jar-Jar Binks Bird, C-3PO Bird, R2-D2 Bird, Mace Windu Bird, Kit Fisto Bird, Plo Koon Bird, Ki-Adi-Mundi Bird, Jedi Youngling Bird, Clone Trooper Birds, Zeb Bird, Kanan Bird, Sabine Bird, Hera Bird, Ezra Bird, Chopper Bird, Cikatro Vizago Bird, Vizago Droids, Agent Kallus Bird and Maketh Tua Bird) *'R2-D2 Bird and Chopper Bird': (Beeping) *'C-3PO Bird': What is it, R2, Chopper? *(Princess Toadstool and Oogtar arrives) *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz': Who're you guys? ---- *'Nicole': Excuse me, Mordecai. I have to tell you something. *'Mordecai': What is it, Nicole? *'Nicole': Well, my boss, Mr. Yoshida who is Masami's father and Yuki's husband. He giving this week's Employee of the Week Award. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Nicole': Yep. *'Mordecai': Didn't he not allow you to be the employee of the month, which makes you furious? *'Nicole': Yeah. That's why I get mad when Mr. Yoshida chooses Jim as "Employee of the Month." *'Mordecai': A plant? *'Nicole': That's right, Mordecai. A plant. *'Mordecai': How did this happened? *'Nicole': Well, you see. *(Flashback started) *'Mr. Yoshida': Can I have your attention, please? Due to his remarkable sales I'm giving this week's Employee of the Week Award to Nicole Wattreson. Hurray! As part of your Employee of the Week Award, here's $200 bonus. (Hands Nicole a $200 bonus) *'Nicole': Neat. Thanks, Mr. Yoshida. *'Mr. Yoshida': You're welcome. *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow. Did Mr. Yoshida gave you a $200 bonus? *'Nicole': Why, yes. Yes, he did. Wanna see it? *'Mordecai': Sure. *(Nicole shows Mordecai a $200 bonus) *'Mordecai': Wow. He did give you a $200 bonus? *'Nicole': Indeed. *'Mordecai': Did your kids show your $200 bonus? *'Nicole': That's right. *'Mordecai': Oh, hey, Nicole, try to put your $200 bonus in your purse? *'Nicole': Great idea. *(Nicole puts her $200 bonus in her purse) *'Nicole': Thanks for telling me that. *'Mordecai': No problem. *(Robin arrives) *'Robin': Hi, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Hi, Robin, what's up? *'Robin': Well, I got something important to tell you. *'Mordecai': What is it? *'Robin': Well, could you imagine if Starfire is marrying someone else? That should be me already. I hope. *(Flashback started) *'Starfire': (Angrily) And you can forget about being my best friend in fact, Robin, if I were you I wouldn't show up to the Wedding at all﻿. *(Robin looks very sadly at his friends) *'Cyborg': Come on, gang, let's go check on Starfire. *(The Titans walk out angrily not caring how Robin was feeling﻿) *(The doors slam shut leaving Robin alone and behind Robin sadly looks down gulity) *'Robin': Maybe I was being jealous and overprotective﻿. *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow, I didn't know that. Say, Robin, maybe you should get your own smoochie-smoochies. *'Robin': Really? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Robin': Come to think of it, I've never had a smoochie-smoochies. ---- *'Zim': Gumball! I won the Dunkin' Doughnuts Gronk Chomp Challenge! Check out this Angus Big 'n Toasted! Yum! Go, New England Patriots! *'Gumball': You know it, Zim. *'Rob Gronkowski': Hey there, Zim! Ready to chomp? *'Zim': Sure. ---- *'Benson': What are those things in your hands? *'Mordecai': You don't know what a gravity gun is? *(Benson shrugs his shoulders.) Category:Transcripts